The Legend Chronicles
by TwinsaneIncarnation
Summary: An the most infamous villains in the Cosmos have formed a nefarious group in an attempt to get an advantage against their enemies. It's up to three seemingly normal teenagers to unite the Cosmos's heroes and fight against this new threat.
1. Intro

**The Legend Chronicles**

The Cosmos, the vast, traversable space that holds everything that is, was and will ever be. Separated by Hypergalaxies, variable collections of universes, both alternate and parallel, this nearly infinite void tells many stories of those that inhabit its realms. While the universes rarely ever interact with each other, there are times where the stories of people from one universe collide with one from that of another. These semi-rare events are deemed by some as "Crossovers."

Previously, there has never been a Crossover that expanded through an entire Hypergalaxy. However, one man has decided to change that. He has gone through most of the universes of his Hypergalaxy, rounding up the most infamous villains he could find and soon, he plans to use the group he has made to overpower the heroes of each universe so that they will rule the entire Cosmos.

However, it is said that three people of legend, one of darkness, one of light, and twilight, the combination of both light and darkness, will soon reveal themselves. These three people are capable of doing the something similar to what the mysterious man has done. They are the ones who will unite all the Hypergalaxy's greatest heroes to help protect the cosmos from this man's group, find who he is and foil his true intentions.

This is their story…


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: ****Visions**

The entire area was nothing but darkness, that much was certain. The boy had no idea what had happened or where he was. He knew he wasn't blind, he could see his dark-peach hands and the red sleeves of his shirt if he put them in view as well as his red, grey shoes and the blue legs of his jeans when he walked, but everything else was nothing but a black abyss. He walked forwards slowly sticking his arms in front of him so he could feel any walls he would run into, hoping that there weren't any areas he could fall to his doom in. The boy thought about his current predicament. What took him here? Why was he brought here in the first place? The last thing he remembered was him trying to sleep in his room, but when he had opened his eyes, he was somehow in this place. Hopefully he was the only one having this strange problem, he would never want to think about his friends and family being in the same situation he was in.

Eventually, the boy soon saw a faint light, as if wherever he was at was, instead of just some abyss of darkness, some kind of tunnel. Even though the boy wasn't walking toward it, the light came closer and closer, making the area go brighter as it did until the void was engulfed by a blinding light. When the light dimmed, the boy appeared to be in a mysterious hallway painted completely in white. He still had no idea where he was, nor what took him here but at least the boy could finally see where he was going. As he walked forward through the hall, he saw several odd statues of what looked like strange, cartoon-like characters. He had no idea who they were of and why there are statues of them here. As the boy approached the statues however, the statues were given color as if some mysterious force painted them when the boy went near them. He proceeded forward until he reached the end of the hallway where he saw a giant, wooden gate with a white symbol in the shape of a heart in the center. The boy heard a faint, strangely familiar-sounding voice coming from the other side of the large door that stood before him, but it was too quiet to hear whatever it was saying. The boy tried to respond to it, but for some unexplainable reason, he couldn't let out a single word. The boy started to get worried but he soon decided to move on anyways, he needed to know what the on earth was happening.

He pushed open one of the gates, letting out a blinding light like the one previously. When it faded, the boy saw that he was now in what looked like a train station. The entire area was nothing but white, much like the hallway before. The boy continued to move forward until the ground began to shake. As they boy tried to keep balance, three pedestals started to rise from the ground around him, each of them having an object floating above them. Over the first one was a white, crystal heart, much like the one painted on the door he just passed through. A black flame hovered over the second one. For some reason, the flame was making the area around it darker, not brighter. Over the last one was what looked like a white flame and another black flame converging.  
>"Darkness is nothing without the light." A disembodied voice said as the boy looked around, confusingly trying to find the source of the voice "Yet, Light could consume everything without the darkness resisting it. One cannot exist with the other and while it seems otherwise, the two always finds coexistence. Light is never always affiliated with good, nor is the darkness always affiliated with evil. It is possible for both forces to be used by either, maybe even both."<p>

The boy had some odd feeling about the voice he was hearing. He was sure he heard it before, but he couldn't remember where. As he tried to remember where he might have heard the voice from, the converging flames began to grow. engulfing everything in the area. The boy ran as the flames continued to expand more and more, becoming bigger and bigger. He tried to go past the gate he had passed before, but re soon realized that there was nothing but a blank wall. It was like the gate teleported him here by some unknown force. As the boy turned closing his eyes in preparation of the flame burning him to death, the voice said one other thing, "Remember this,"

The boy opened his eyes to see he was some how teleported back into his hometown. Even more confused about what was happening, he walked around where he was until a pile of scrap metal fell from the sky. There were no signs of where these piles of scrap had dropped from as there werent any buildings near where the pile had fallen, but for some odd reason, they started to shake.  
>"There are more worlds out there than you know," The mysterious from before voice began as the metal started to fly in the air, as if some unknown had grabbed a hold of it. "Their evils are starting to become one." The pile of metal started to combine, creating a strange robot made out of the metal from the pile. Soon, two more piles fell from the sky. "Soon they will strike as one." The other piles formed into the same robot the one before them did. "And if not stopped, they will rule as one." The eye the three robots lit up as they turned to the boy. The robots soon began to run to the boy as if intending to harm him.<p>

The boy turned and tried to run away from them, his head still trying to process what on earth was happening. Suddenly, as he got to the middle of the road, he suddenly ran into an invisible force field. He turned to see the robots were closing in, preparing the sharp, blade-like tips of their arms as if to strike. However, as the boy closed his eyes, preparing for his fate, he heard a metal slam nearby. He slowly opened his eyes to see an odd sword in front of him, it's blade somewhat dug into the ground, implying that it somehow fell from the sky, much like those robots. "They are after you," The voice continued. "They fear your potential power. They will find you and they will try to kill you. But all is not lost, soon, you will have to fight back." the boy grabbed the sword's handle and pulled it out of the ground. As one of the robots lunged at the boy, the boy easily dodged it and swung the sword at the robot, cutting it in half. The robot exploded soon afterward.

The boy was shocked by this, he never was taught how to wielding a sword, let alone practice, but it was like he somehow knew the basics already. This just confused him even more, but now was not the time to contemplate about what was going own. The other two robots charged at him. The boy ducked their attacks and slashed the other two in half. "They are much more stronger than you could ever imagine." The voice added. "By yourself, they could easily eliminate you. But admist all the evil in the cosmos, there also lies sparks of good souls." Soon, as if the whole town was just a hologram, the area faded and he now stood on the top of what looked like a platform made of stained glass. He noticed something surprising about the stained glass's design, particularly the person near the center of it.. The person in the center... It was him!

However, they boy had little to know time to think much else about it, as a giant pile of metal fell to the center of the room. The scrap metal, like the previous three piles in the illusion made to look like his hometown, hovered in the air and combined into a group of the same robots from before. Roland easily destroyed these robots, in fact, this seemed too easy. A dark energy flowed to the center of the platform. The energy roze from the ground, forming into a strangely shaped mist. "There is one evil that is powerful enough to pull the other's strings." The voice said. "He is the one that fears you the most." Suddenly, the mist spread it's arms out. "He fears your power," His left arm transformed into a large, floating robot claw. "He fears your potential," The right arm of the mist turned into a second robot claw. "And he wants you to fear him," The rest of the body transformed into a floating robot body with a menacing, beast-like head.

The mechanical beast made an echoing roar, making the entire platform quake. The boy had lost his balance from the intense vibrations, making him drop down onto the platform. Somewhat afraid, the boy got back up, preparing his sword for fighting this large, menacing opponent. The robot swung one of its claws at the boy, who instinctively jumped out of harm's way. The boy, surprised to see he was able to jump so high landed on the robot's other claw, slashing it. As sparks flew the boy jumped once again as the damaged claw fell to the ground. The robot yelled as as it tried to punch the still airborne boy with his still functioning claw. The attack easily hit the boy, pushing him near the edge of the platform.

The boy hit the ground hard, but got back up surprisingly quickly. The attack definitely hurt like heck, no doubt about that, but his body somehow still had more than enough strength to keep fighting. He had expected that the damage was much worse. He ignored it for now and focused on fighting the robot that was trying to kill him. The downed claw suddenly rose back up and opened up, almost like it was preparing to slash at the boy. The boy had attempted to dodge the attack, but it hit him anyways, cutting parts of his shirt. He managed to land on his feet. He looked at the tears in his shirt, noticing that there weren't any wounds or even cuts for that matter. What's happening? Had he suddenly, somehow, gone crazy?

The other claw prepared to attack the boy again. This time, however, he dodged it, stabbed the hand when he got the chance, more sparks flying as it stopped functioning. The robot yelled again swinging its other claw above the boy, who was able to dodge this attack as well, stabbing his blade into this claw much like the other. Even more parks flew as the claw dropped down. The mech screamed as it shot fire out of its mouth. The boy leaped away from the fire and and then jumped towards the robot, landing on top of the head. The boy took his blade and stabbed his sword into the robot's head. Massive amounts of sparks flew as the robot was finally defeated in a large explosion. Unfortunately, it was so intense that not only did it eject the boy far away from it, but it also completely destroyed the platform, making the boy fall into the void below. The boy tried to scream but, once again, no sound came out. He didn't notice though, as he still continued to try and scream even though he couldn't make any sound. "Even when all seems lost," The voice began, "There will always be hope. Remember all that I have said… Roland," as the boy continued to fall, the voice repeated this name.


	3. World 1 1: Seemingly Normal

**Word 1-2 Seemingly Normal**

"Roland," a female voice called. The boy jumped, waking up with a gasp. His eyes slowly adapted to the area, allowing him to see the room he was in more better. The walls were painted red, the celing painted sky blue. The object the boy was currently on, his bed was a mixture of blue and red. There were various posters of characters from differing Video Games and TV shows posted around the room. The dark red curtains that once covered the window had been recently opened. The boy turned to the voice so see his mother near the entrance to his room. Her brown hair litten up by the light coming out of the window. She chuckled.  
>"That must have been some nightmare." She said. The boy laughed after finally realizing everything he had just experienced was merely a dream, the voice he heard at the end of it being his mom calling his name. Then again, he should have realized it was just a dream previously, he had been having the same dream ever since the start of his summer break, which was almost two weeks ago.<br>"Yeah," he replied, smiling "Thanks for waking me up when you did."  
>"Well, you did tell me to wake you up around this time." Roland's mom reminded. "You don't want to be late for the little playdate you have planned with your friends, after all!" Roland had hated the term "playmate," but even then, she was right, he had planned to meet with his two childhood friends, Kane Cramer and Katelyn Taylor near the Grillinator, the trio's favorite restaurant. So far, they have done this every second day of the summer break and today wasn't going to be any different, at least, if Roland had anything to say about it.<p>

Roland had didn't spend too much time to get ready, he believed it was better to be too early than to be too late. He had his usual clothes on, a white vest on top of a red t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of red shoes his favorite pair in fact. After saying goodbye to his parents, the boy grabbed his watch and hurried out of entrance and into the outside world. Roland ran through the various streets of Origin City, his hometown. He has traveled through the town multiple times before, if not with his friends and family, then by himself. He knew most of this town like the back of his hand. Then again, the boy had a surprisingly good memory, to the point of it being almost being photographic in fact, so that must have helped. As the boy neared the Grillinator, he saw the sign of the one-eyed robot cooking hotdogs that was always on the top of the restaurant. Near the entrance, his friends were waiting for him.

Kane was wearing his usual getup as well. black shirt and black jeans, with dark-blue streaks on the side of each leg, not to mention combo of dark-blue shoes wristbands and shoulder pads. He had dark pale skin similar to Roland and black hair and the strap of his belt was a metal chain. You could easily mistake him for being close to a Goth kid without the makeup but once you got to know the guy, you would realize you were wrong. Kate was also wearing the same red shirt the same blue pants with blue skirt on top and the same blue, velvet gloves she wears whenever the trio met up. She even had her hair tied up in a pony tail, as usual.  
>"Roland," Kane said, him and Kate waving to the boy running to them. "Fashionably late as usual I see,"<br>"Yeah," Roland replied, trying to catch his friend when he finally got to them. "Sorry about that."  
>"It's okay," Katie stated, smiling. "We were fine when it happened the other times too, right?" Roland nodded as the trio entered the restaurant.<p>

After the trio had received what they ordered hotdog for each of them, a large side of fries for them to share and a trio of sodas, each person having a different kind, Roland turned to the window, looking up in the sky.  
>"What's wrong, Roland?" Kate asked. "You are starting to look spaced out," Roland swallowed what he was currently eating. "It's just," Roland started. "Don't you think there are other worlds somewhere out there? That there might be places we only could dream of somewhere in the vast expanse of space?" The two were confused by the question. "Who knows." Kane said. "Who know when NASA may find a new planet."<br>"No," Roland refuted. "I don't mean planets, I mean alternate realities, different earths." At first this statement only made his friends more dumbfounded but eventually, the two got what he meant. "You know," Kane began. "I never really thought about it before, maybe."  
>"There could always be a chance that's the case," Kate added. "Why are you asking that anyways?" Roland sighed, embarrassed. "I've been having this really weird dream recently," He began "But every time, it feels like what happening is real, but at the same time, it's not. It's really hard to describe, but at one point it says something about there being 'more worlds than I know,'"<br>"Have you ever told your parents about this dream?" Kate asked, curious. "No," Roland answered. "I didn't think it was a big deal and I don't want to make my parents worried." Kane sighed. "But that's the problem, you don't really know if this is a major situation or not, they could help figure out what these dreams really mean or even what's causing them."  
>Roland was silent, he couldn't argue with Kane, he was right. He usually was. Kane was surprisingly wise for his age and usually was the voice of reason for the trio. "Well, that aside," Kane said, sighing. "What happens in these dreams?"<p>

Roland told his friends about everything he sees every time he sees the vision; the vast darkness at the beginning, the mysterious hallway that it turns into and the train station that transforms into, eventually transporting him into an illusion of Origin City, the several robots that fell from the sky and chased him, and him getting a sword that also fell from the sky and him being able to use it skilfully against his foes even though it felt like the first time he even held one. However, unbeknownst to the three was a fly on the window, or, at least, it looked like a fly. What it actually was was a robotic spy camera seeing recording them. The device must had some highly developed technology, as it was able to emit mysterious, concentrated radio frequency that didn't affect any noticeable devices yet still manage to be strong enough to reach several distances through the void of space. In fact, it went the frequencies went past several universe until the frequencies reached their destination, the frequencies sent data to a screen, making it show what the bug was seeing and hearing. A single being was in the room, viewing the recording the bug gave out. He grinned, chucking. "So there is where they hid you," He said to himself. "Well, I'm not going to allow you to become a thorn in my side like they were."

The being inputted something with a nearby keyboard. Eventually the image of Roland Kane and Kate was replaced by that of an obese, bald man wearing an odd, red jumpsuit and metallic goggles."You called?" the man asked, rubbing his spiky, brown mustache. "I have finally found him," The being answered. "The boy I warned all of our group about," The man in red grinned hearing this news. "Well, isn't this a nice surprise." he responded to the being. "Unfortunately, I still have yet to encounter that miserable little hedgehog," The being put his hands together, sighing. "Right," The being replied. "Project Trojan requires you and the other two to be defeated at around the same time so they believe they allready foiled your most recent plans and thus, dropping their guard. Well when you are done, bring our little creations to these coordinates," The man in red noticed that the being was typing commands with the keyboard near him as he said this. "Oh, and if you see anyone helping the boy, destroy them immediately."


	4. World 1 2: Operation Sonic Boom

**World 1-2 Operation Sonic Boom**

The man in red deactivated the screen. Still waiting for the hedgehog to arrive. It wasn't like him to take so long. The man stood in a round, spherical hovercraft, the same one he always used ever since his first encounters with that obnoxious rodent. The craft had yellow and black hazard stripes on it's right and left sides. It also bared an obsidian, hemispherical underside which was suitable to hold his egg-shaped body. A small, round light was also seen in the front of the round hovercraft.  
>"Where is he," The man growled, "That hedgehog isn't one to be late." Behind the doctor a red ball and a yellow cube rolled toward the man in red. The two transformed, revealing them to be small robots.<br>"We checked the cameras, sir," The red robot stated, "If Sonic arrived, we have yet to see him,"  
>"What?" The man screamed, "How? I was sure he would have arrived by now."<br>"Maybe that darned rodent got beat before he even got 'ere," The yellow robot guessed.  
>"That 'Darned rodent' has successfully beat me numerous times already," the man replied, slightly irritated. "I highly doubt he was defeated already.<p>

The man's doubts was correct, as not to far away from his quarters, a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog blurred towards the area. As several guards attempted to stop the hedgehog, he leaped in the air, curling into a ball an hit all of them, destroying them upon contact. Once he finally landed, he spun in place in the same ball form he used to beat the guards and when he uncurled, he suddenly got a burst of speed and blazed to the entrance of the facility. "Wait up, Sonic" a young, male voice cried nearby. The hedgehog turned to where he heard the voice to see a yellow, anthropomorphic fox who was using his two tails to fly to the blue hedgehog. "Tails," he said with a smirk. "I was wondering when you'd get here!"  
>"Sorry, Sonic." The fox said, landing nearby his blue friend. "My path here took longer than I thought."<br>"No excuses tails," Sonic responded, walking to the entrance. "You owe me a chilidog when this is over."

Nearby, an alarm had gone off. "Boss!" The yellow robot cried. "We found 'em, Sonic and 'is the yeller guy just entered the base." "Finally," the man in red cried with a sigh, dropping down to the seat of his hovercraft."Now we can commence Operation Sonic Boom. Send the guards, lets make this real as we can make it and if we somehow manage to waste that blue hedgehog and his sidekick in the process, then that's merely a bonus!"  
>"As you command, master!" The red robot affirmed as him and his hovered out of the room.<br>"HO HO HO HO HO" The man laughed. "The game is on, Sonic, but no matter what, I will still win in the end of this."

"I can't believe it!" Tails gasped as he and sonic entered the facility. "Are those..."  
>"Badnicks," Sonic finished. "Just like the ones we used to fight back in Moebius."<br>In front of them were a series of conveyor belts. On top of each were several robots made to look like certain animals and insects. Sonic and Tails were definitely familiar with these kinds of robots. The man in red used to use these as his minions back when they were in their previous home world, Moebius. However, several defeats had led the mad scientist to flee back into his home world, the planet known as Earth. The two couldn't allow him to spread his evil into his own world like he did theirs, and with help from some friends of theirs, were able to follow the man in red to his own land. Not to soon after, the man in red had made several attempts to rule Earth, which the duo, with a help of friends both old and new, have so far foiled. Eventually he stopped using Badnicks altogether in favor of a new line of robots.  
>"I don't know why Eggman is planning on making Badniks again," Sonic said. "But I'm sure it's not for nostalgia."<p>

Suddenly a group of three robot guards appeared from both sides of the room. "We dun got ya cornered Sonic!" the small, yellow robot nearby cried, his red comrade next to him. "We finally got ya and yer yeller friend too."  
>"Oh brother..." The red robot sighed to himself, planting his right palm on his face.<br>"I guess you forgot," Sonic stated. "I can beat all of these guys without breaking a sweat." Again, Sonic leaped up in the air, curling up into his ball form. However, this time, by some unknown force, he suddenly got a burst of speed while in the air, allowing to shoot himself at the robots, smashing them in a much faster pace than before. "Now," He laughed when he landed in the ground, uncurled. "Who's next?" The red and yellow robots fled the area, screaming.  
>"Those guys are as useless as they have always been." Tails laughed.<br>"Maybe not," Sonic corrected as he started to run, "They could easily take us to Eggman if we follow them!" Tails simply nodded as he followed his blue friend.

The man in red continued to wait for an update on the situation. Even though his current plan was supposed to fail, he still hoped that, by some odd chance, he was able to get a lucky break and get rid of the hedgehog here and now. The hedgehog has bested him every time so far and whenever he even came close to winning himself, that hedgehog would have changed into "Super Sonic" a form of great power where he gains a golden glow. That blasted form gave the hedgehog great powers, including the power of flight. The man in red has personally seen this power used several times in the past, including several times where the hedgehog used it to smash creations he couldn't handle himself. Super Sonic could be a big problem to his groups true intentions and it would greatly help if he were to finish him off now. That also isn't mentioning the fact that he could brag about being able to beat his nemesis without any help from his group to that foolish Neo Cortex.

"Boss!" the Yellow robot screamed, floating to him at high speeds slamming himself into the man's hovercraft.  
>"Cubot?" The man roared as the yellow robot backed away. "What on earth are you doing here? I ordered you and Orbot to try and take care of Sonic."<br>"Yes," the red robot, Cubot, started as he approached his creator. "About that..." Suddenly, several guards flew towards the man in red, who easily moved away thanks to his hovercraft. He turned to where they came from to see Sonic standing near the path the robots had used to enter the room he was in.  
>"Well I'll be," Sonic chuckled, "If it isn't Eggman, what a surprise to see you here." The man in red growled in frustration.<br>"You idiots!" The man screamed angrily. "Why did you two let them follow you?" Cubot was about to ask why this was a problem, as this was technically part of the plan, but Orbot stopped him from saying it.  
>"I've taken a look at the facility you have here," Sonic said, stretching, he was certain a between him and the doctor was about to take place. "Never knew you were one to take a trip down memory lane."<br>"Ah," Eggman began. "I see you've noticed the badnicks, well you see, it's been a while since I've been on Moebius and it appears I've grown rather accustomed to it. As such, I've decided to visit your little home world and see how much it has changed."  
>"So you can go back to trying to take it over like you used to?" Sonic claimed. "I think you're starting to forget who I am, Eggman."<br>"Oh, I haven't forgotten, Sonic!" The doctor replied. "In fact, I've created a friend for you as a farewell gift."

Eggman pressed a button in his hovercraft, remotely opening a large, metal door nearby. Eggman flew his hovercraft into the darkness of the now open room. Sounds of machinery powering up echoed through the area, followed by the sound of metal strongly hitting the ground. Out of the shadows, walking on all fours, came a huge, catlike robot painted almost completely in black. It turned, his yellow eyes looking at Sonic, who soon noticed that Eggman's hovercraft was now attached to the back of the robot's head.  
>"Sonic," Eggman called, the robot looking like he was preparing a large roar. "Say hello to the Egg Panther!" The robot's roar echoed throughout the entire facility. Sonic merely smirked. The Egg Panther's yellow eyes began to glow as it shot a pair of beams of the same color at Sonic. Luckily the hedgehog was agile enough to move away from the beams before they even shot out. The robot leaped at sonic attempting to slice him with his claws, but again, he was too fast for it. As it got back up, Eggman was laughing."You may have beat my creations before, but you will never figure out this one's weakness."<br>"Let me guess," Sonic replied. "It's your Egg Mobile like every other giant robots you used against me."  
>"What?" Eggman shrieked. "No, of course it is. I mean... uh... Oooh, cure me and my bad habits!"<p>

The robot leaped at sonic again. This time however, the hedgehog leaped up in the air, curled up into his ball form and hit the Egg Mobile, the hovercraft that was now attached to the Egg Panther. Both the blue hedgehog and the robot was pushed back. As Sonic landed back on the ground, the Egg Panther roared angrily at him and shot a pair of yellow beams at his foe. When he dodged it however, the Panther turned his head, changing the direction of the beam towards the hedgehog. The hedgehog ran away from the beams and leaped onto the back of the panther. Running towards the head, Sonic leaped in the air and once again smashed the Egg Mobile, sonic and the panther were pushed away from each other. Eggman growled furiously.  
>"I am growing tired of this!" He shouted.<br>"Same here," Sonic said. "Kicking your butt is starting to get too easy!"  
>The Egg Panther and sonic ran towards each other. The two leaped in the air and as the two's path connected, Sonic lifted himself over the robot panther and drop kicked the Egg Mobile, making the Robot Collapse.<p>

As the Egg Panther laid in the ground, now just a dead heap of metal, the Egg Mobile broke out of the destroyed robot's head. "Curses," Eggman growled angrily "I was certain I had you this time!"  
>"You shouldn't be so surprised," Sonic chuckled. "I'm the one that always beats you!"<br>"This isn't over, Sonic," Eggman roared as a door on the roof opened, revealing an way out of the facility and into the outside world. "We will meet again, and next time, I will win!"  
>"I'd like to see you try," Sonic cried as Eggman flew away with his hovercraft. Suddenly, Tails flew over to his blue friend.<br>"That was amazing, Sonic." the fox cheered.  
>"Oh, it was nothing," The hedgehog replied. "I'm got used to beating Baldly McNosehair ages ago!"<p>

As Eggman flew his hovercraft, he has a mixture of feelings. On one hand, he wasn't able to get rid of Sonic yet, thus still making him a threat to his group's plans. On the other hand however, he would soon be able to get an opportunity to start begin plans against a world that Sonic doesn't know about yet and, there fore wouldn't be able to meddle with his schemes until it was too late. The scientist pressed a button in the Egg Mobile, activating a built-in communication device.  
>"I have successfully finished my part of phase one," The Doctor stated. "I am now on my way to the rendezvous point."<br>"Excellent," The being from before happily said. "I will be their when the other two parts are complete."  
>"Okay," Eggman replied. "I'll see you there." He pressed another button in the Egg Mobile, shutting the communication down. Cubot, who was behind Eggman, flew closer too his creator.<p>

"I don't get it, boss," He said, confused, "How did we still win when Sonic beat us?"  
>"Because," Orbot answered for Eggman. "Not too recently, the boss had joined a multiversal group of nefarious villains that secretly banded without the heroes of the known universes even knowing. Their current plan requires villains from three separate universes to fake their defeat in front of their nemeses at the same time, so that the heroes of their world believe foiled their enemy's recent scheme. Then, when they least expect it, the leader of the boss's group will send the heroes into some sort of 'Pocket Dimension,' where they won't be of any threat when their nemeses take over their respected universes."<br>"And what does this kid the boss talks about every now an' then have t' do with anythin'?" Cubot questioned, rubbing his square, metal head.  
>"That is something I want to know myself." Eggman answered. "That supposed leader of ours has some explaining to do when we meet!"<p>

Back in the being's domain, he was once again, typing commands down with the same keyboard. Suddenly the main screen turned on, revealing a mysterious, dragon-like creature. Beyond it's pale lips, his head was green. It had brown hair and large, brown eyebrows. It's stomach was pale as well and if you looked closely enough, you could even notice it's orange tail. It had a green and white, spiked turtle shell and woar a spiked collar and a pair of spiked bracelets on each of it's two arms, which it currently had crossed.  
>"Yes," The creature asked, his voice echoing. "What is it? I don't have all day!"<br>"Now, now!" The being tisked, "You shouldn't give that kind of attitude to your leader."  
>"Can it," The creature growled, "You may be the leader of this silly Brotherhood of your's and I may be part of it, but that doesn't mean I'll be kissing your butt twenty-four-seven. Now what is it you want?"<br>"Well if that's how it is then fine," the being responded. "Have you already finished your phase of the plan."  
>"Not yet," The beast answered. "But my fleet is nearing the Mushroom Kingdom and this staged defeat you want is about to begin."<br>"Good," The being laughed. "Remember to make this as real as you can. If you are able to kill Mario in the process, then so be it."


End file.
